jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Topic Tendency
"Jordan! You will likely meet "him" soon. You will probably understand "his" identity and the meaning of evolution! Like destiny handed down by God..." '''- Mr. Perfect Cell, Chapter 52 ''Topic Tendency''' (戦闘潮流 ''Slontō Chōnyū) is the second story arc of JorJor's Wacky Journey. Originally titled JorJor's Wacky Journey Part 2 Jordan Jormoon: His Proud Lineage (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 第二部 ジョセフ・ジョースター ―その誇り高き血統 JorJor no Kiwyō na Bōkoen Daai Ni Bu Jorfan Jōrmon Sono Hokoritakaki Kettō), the arc is preceded by Phantom Image and spans a total of 69 chapters. Taking place in the 1940's, the story follows the misadventures of Jordan Jormoon (a.k.a. JorJor), grandson of Jorge, as he masters his innate Graviton abilities in order to combat hostile, ancient super-beings named the Topic Men, creators of the Mii Mirror that plot to become the ultimate lifeforms by using a mysterious comet that comes every 70 years, as well as the Green Stone of Miiverse, to become the ultimate lifeforms. Plot summary Chapters 45-52: New Donk's JorJor 45-47: Jordan Jormoon of New Donk 48-52: Mr. Perfect Cell vs. Jordan In the winter of 1946, having became a wealthy businessman, Devon Negax, and his Negax Foundation has discovered an inverted pyramid in the Sand Kingdom where they found various Mii Mirrors along with a man integrated into a stone column. Fearing the worst, that the horror he and his old friend Jorge Jormoon had thwarted 57 years ago may resurface, Devon contacted Mr. Perfect Cell to meet him in the Sand Kingdom for his aid in destroying the masks and the mysterious figure before he awakens. But Mr. Perfect Cell suddenly kills Devon's associates before badly injuring Devon himself. Fascinated by the power the Mii Mirror granted Davis, Mr. Perfect Cell uses the spilled blood to activate the Mirror and transforms into an Interdimentional Being while explaining he intends to eliminate any who know of the Mirrors. Meanwhile, in New Donk City, Jorge's grandson Jordan Jormoon defeats a pair of police officers for brutalizing a pickpocket named pending and demonstrates his ability to utilize Graviton. Jordan befriends pending as he and his grandmother Lila Jormoon make the boy feel welcomed. Jordan is soon informed by a mobster of Devon's presumed death at the hand of Mr. Perfect Cell. Later after sunset, Jordan is confronted outside a cafe by Mr. Perfect Cell, who is now an Interdimentional Being and intends to kill him before he becomes an actual threat. But Jordan expected the Interdimentional Being and, after a heated battle, Mr. Perfect Cell is defeated. Mr. Perfect Cell reveals that after he became an Interdimentional Being and became perfect in doing so, he was forced to dump Devon and his victims into the river to prevent the spilled blood from reviving the figure in the stone column. The Interdimentional Being finally self-destructs by channelling Graviton into himself, crushing his body and disintegrating him. Chapters 53-62: In the Sand Kingdom Disturbed by Mr. Perfect Cell's final words, Jordan travels to the Sand Kingdom and learns from an assassin named pending that the Eggman Empire under the command of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik have taken Devon prisoner. Eggman and his forces are revealed to have extracted the Topic Man and proceed to revive him for research purposes. Once the being, dubbed "Ryan Austin" by Eggman, is awakened, he demonstrates fantastic, super-human abilities as he kills most of those present. But Jordan, having infiltrated the Eggman Empire's base, intervenes. The battle against the superhuman Ryan Austin pushes Jordan to his limits and Eggman is forced to trigger a grenade against his chest to stop the creature. Nonetheless, Jordan manages to expose Ryan Austin to moonlight. After storing Ryan Austin's remains at the Fourside Branch of the Negax Foundation, Jordan, who has learned from Eggman that a trio of Topic Men are sleeping in Rome, is sent to meet a certain ally. rest is soon to come Characters Jordan Jormoon Ryan Reppeli GiGi GiGi Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Devon Negax Motu Patlu Lila Jormoon pending pending Tom Mii King Mii Police Ryan Austin Mr. Perfect Cell pending Major battles Jordan Jormoon vs. Mr. Perfect Cell Jordan Jormoon vs. pending Jordan Jormoon vs. Ryan Austin Jordan Jormoon vs. Ryan Reppeli Ryan Reppeli vs. Mii Police Jordan Jormoon vs. Mii Police Jordan Jormoon vs. Mii King Jordan Jormoon & Ryan Reppeli vs. Mii King (2nd battle for former) Dr. Eggman vs. Tom Jordan Jormoon vs. Tom Ryan Reppeli vs. Mii Police (2nd battle) GiGi GiGi vs. pending Jordan Jormoon vs. Mii Police (2nd battle) GiGi GiGi vs. Tom Jordan Jormoon vs. Tom (2nd battle) Jordan Jormoon vs. Tom, the Ultimate Being Trivia TBA Category:Topic Tendency Category:Parts